


Jealousy

by missigma



Series: Mobscast [5]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Mobscast, Threesome, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rythian goes to visit Zoeya’s apartment to visit her, and is less than pleased to find Lalna already there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“Rythian!” Zoeya greeted Rythian brightly as soon as she opened the door to her apartment. “Gosh, I’m so glad you came by today.”

“Hello, Zoeya,” he replied, smiling as she threw her arms around him. She kissed him quickly before leading him into her apartment, already starting towards the kitchen.

“Lalna’s just come by,” Zoeya told him, taking his arm as they paused in the hallway. She did not seem to notice the dark look that passed over Rythian’s face at the mention of that name. “He’s been talking —something about cooking, and I really don’t care enough to learn,” she whispered to the bounty hunter. “I do think that it’s probably information he’s really after, but he’s good company and he might make dinner so I’ve let him stay so far.”

Then she bounded into the next room where Lalna was prodding at the contents of the icebox. “Zoeya, wait!” Rythian hissed, but the scientist was already turning to him, grinning widely.

“Hello, Rythian,” Lalna said, shutting the door to the icebox and twisting the latch closed. “Me and Zoeya were going to have dinner together, but I guess that you could join us if you’re going to stay.”

Forcing a smile, Rythian simply replied, “I’ll be staying.”

“Alright,” the scientist nodded, now turning to the cupboard. An uncomfortable silence fell on the room, one that even Zoeya could not ignore. Anxiously, she looked between them as Rythian paced over the lean against the sink and Lalna rattled through a collection of pots and pans.

“I-I need to go and check on something,” Zoeya finally managed, “I’ll be back in a few minutes,” she promised before she slipped away. After watching her go, Lalna raised his eyebrows as he glanced to Rythian who seemed to be too absorbed in his own brooding to worry much about her exit.

Another minute passed before the bounty hunter finally broke the silence. “And to think I had thought there was one aspect of my life you weren’t willing to fuck with,” he muttered sullenly from his place against the sink.

Lalna let out a short laugh, before turning to him. “You should know better than anyone that it’s been a long time since when I was seeing Zoeya.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Rythian crossed his arms, his eyes still narrowed with suspicion.

“She’s my friend,” Lalna replied seriously, and as much as Rythian distrusted him, he knew that that was true. “She would be upset if I stopped visiting.”

Biting his lip, Rythian slouched in on himself, ashamed to have shown the scientist his paranoia. Pushing himself away from the wall, Lalna approached him. “You shouldn’t be jealous of me, Enderborn,” he chided Rythian as he put his hands on either side of him. “But is it just me that you’re jealous of, or are you jealous of Zoeya too?”

“If you think I care who you sleep with, you’re wrong,” Rythian growled, careful to keep his voice low.

“If you say so,” Lalna replied, shrugging slightly though he hardly seemed convinced. He put his hands to Rythian’s shoulders and, holding him in place against the sink, he stretched up to press his mouth to Rythian’s. The bounty hunter immediately opened up to him, lips parting as their mouths locked together.

“Lalna,” Rythian protested between kisses. “Zoeya’s going to be back any second. We shouldn’t-”

“Fine,” the scientist replied evenly, pulling back from him. Still, Rythian leaned back in for a final kiss, and smirking, Lalna allowed his tongue between his lips.

“Oooh, uh,” Zoeya stuttered and stopped in the doorway. Sheepishly, Lalna released his hold on Rythian. “You’re having a moment,” she continued. “I’ll just go and uh, leave you to it.”

The pair waited, frozen, as she retreated again. “Goddammit, Lalna,” Rythian hissed as soon as her footsteps had gone and lunged at him. The scientist hit the ground with a shout, and immediately Rythian was on him, swinging his fist into Lalna’s nose. Then Zoeya was there, grabbing at his hands and dragging him back from Lalna. Rythian went still as soon as her hands closed around his shoulders, allowing her to shove him off of his perch on Lalna’s chest and onto the floor.

“I thought you’d gone,” Rythian panted and immediately regretted it, realizing how awful the excuse sounded as soon as the words left his lips. “He, he-” he sputtered, desperately wanting to explain that he had been provoked, now convinced that Lalna had wanted exactly this to happen. Even as he struggled for words, he quickly realized that there was no saving this situation and finally fell silent, his teeth still gritted tightly.

Groaning softly, Lalna pushed himself up from the floor, clutching at his nose. For a moment, Rythian was certain that the scientist was milking this, but then blood seeped through his fingers, down his lip, and onto his chin. Blindly, Lalna grabbed for the towel that hung from the cabinet which he then held to his nose, wincing.

Both men turned to Zoeya, waiting for her judgment. “Would you put up your pistols, Rythian?” she finally asked. Hesitantly he obeyed, reluctantly stepping out of the room as she stooped to speak with Lalna.

When the bounty hunter returned, Zoeya was pulling Lalna to his feet. Lalna leaned back against the countertop, cloth still clutched to his nose. “Why did you hit him?” Zoeya asked as she turned back to Rythian.

“He provoked me!” he replied, immediately defensive.

“How?” Zoeya prompted patiently.

Rythian licked his lips. “He kissed me,” he hissed, gesturing back at Lalna, who had now gone to wash himself up at the sink.

“Against your will?” she asked earnestly, taking a few steps forwards. Zoeya put a hand at the small of his back and Rythian looked down to meet her gaze.

“No,” he admitted reluctantly.

“Rythian,” she said quietly, and while no rebuke followed, the disappointment in her voice hurt him much more.

“Zoeya, I’m sorry,” he told her, now feeling truly ashamed of himself.

“Maybe you should apologize to him?” Zoeya suggested, indicating the scientist with a nod of her head. Rythian hesitated, twisting his lips unhappily at the idea.

Still, Rythian turned to him. “I’m sorry, Lalna,” he apologized stiffly.

“You’ll make it up to me some other time,” the scientist shrugged at him. Rythian bristled at the implication, before glancing back at Zoeya as if to make sure that she had heard.

“You could try to kiss him better,” Zoeya suggested. The two men glanced at each other incredulously, for once easily finding agreement between them. Lalna snorted to himself, shaking his head slightly, while Rythian crossed his arms, already starting to speak.

“I’m _not_ -” he began to say, but soon fell silent as Zoeya stepped past him.

“Just like this,” she said as she took Lalna’s chin carefully in her hands. The scientist’s smirk fell from his lips at her touch, and his eyes suddenly locked on her as she leaned in to kiss him gently. Rythian turned his head, teeth gritted, as they kissed.

“Your turn,” she told Rythian, though he was stubbornly still. When she didn’t relent, he sighed heavily and approached the other man.

Rythian leaned in and hastily kissed Lalna’s mouth, before pulling back. “I don’t know if that did much,” Lalna teased, and as much as Rythian would have liked to pull at his hair, he instead put a careful hand to the back of Lalna’s neck and pressed another, deeper kiss to his lips. Grinning to himself, the scientist opened up to his tongue, hand finding a spot on Rythian back. Only seconds later, his hand slipped lower to palm at Rythian’s ass.

The bounty hunter jerked back from him, expression indignant. Laughing lightly, Lalna pushed himself up from his place against the counter. “I feel much better now, thanks.”

Biting back his retort, Rythian turned back to Zoeya. To his surprise, she stretched up to kiss his cheek and he smiled softly down at her, quite relieved that she seemed to have forgiven him.

“Would you come to bed with me?” Zoeya then asked, looking first at Rythian and then Lalna. “Both of you,” she added when the two men glanced between themselves.

“Yes,” Lalna replied quickly, slipping around Rythian to find a place at her side.

“Are you sure?” Rythian asked Zoeya. He glanced at the scientist, not quite certain if he trusted him enough.

“Of course,” she replied, reaching down to take his hand in her own.

“Alright,” Rythian accepted, allowing her to lead him down the hall. He felt Lalna close behind him as they stepped inside Zoeya’s bedroom, but did not look back at him. Instead Zoeya drew him into her arms, smiling up at him as he ducked down to kiss her lips. Rythian did not flinch when he felt Lalna’s arms wrap around him, his palms resting flat on his chest. With a soft warm breath, Lalna’s lips brushed against the back of Rythian’s neck. His hands drifted down to Rythian’s stomach to pull his shirt untucked while Zoeya worked the kerchief knotted at Rythian’s throat undone.

A moment later, Lalna was dragging Rythian’s shirt from his shoulders and inching the fabric down his arms. Zoeya pulled up his undershirt a moment later, and drew it over his head. Zoeya reached past him to Lalna, now working at his tie and the line of buttons down his somewhat rumpled shirt. Somehow, in the tangle of limbs they managed to rid both of them of their shirts, and a moment later, Zoeya of her blouse.

They paused there to look at each other with their shirts piled on the floor. Zoeya stretched out to touch Lalna first, laying her hands on his chest as she kissed him again. She felt Rythian’s arms circle her waist a moment later, his hands slowly rising up her stomach to take her breasts in his palms. Thumbs brushing gently across both of her nipples, Rythian stepped forwards until his body was pressed flush against hers.

He continued to gently tease her breasts while she slowly made her way down Lalna’s throat, sucking at the sensitive skin. Bending his neck, Rythian lined the tops of her shoulders with kisses. Zoeya abruptly turned and embraced him, guiding him back to her bed.

Looping her arms across his chest, Zoeya pulled Rythian onto the bed with her. He lay down, head pillowed awkwardly against her stomach. She skimmed her hands gently across his bare chest, making slow circles downwards, eventually reaching the top of his trousers. There, she unbuttoned them and with his help, she pushed them down to his knees, leaving him not much more than his underdrawers.

Settling onto the bed, Lalna took hold of Rythian’s hips and dragged him forwards a few inches. Palms sliding down to Rythian’s knees, Lalna spread Rythian’s thighs. Nervously, Rythian looked up at Zoeya, his head now in her lap. She kissed the top of his head and both of them turned their attention back to Lalna who was stretching out to open the bedside drawer. Drawing a small tin from the drawer, he placed it on the bed beside him before returning his hands to Rythian’s body.

Fingers skidding down Rythian’s stomach, Lalna reached the front of Rythian’s underdrawers and unbuttoned the front so that he could inch the garment down his thighs. He paused as Rythian’s cock was revealed to run the heel of his palm along the shaft. Then the scientist shifted back, taking Rythian’s foot in his hand to pull at the laces of his shoe.

The bed dipped as Zoeya inched over to kneel at Rythian’s side. She watched for a moment as Lalna worked at removing Rythian’s clothes, before taking Rythian’s cock in her hand. Slowly she began to stroke him, touching him only enough to tease him as Lalna stripped off the last of Rythian’s clothes.

Both Rythian and Zoeya watched as the scientist leaned down, lips parting as he descended to mouth at the base of Rythian’s cock. Rythian moaned loudly, his eyes falling shut as Lalna moved down to his balls. Gently, Lalna pressed his fingers between Rythian’s thighs, just above his hole, all while fumbling to flip open the tin with his free hand. Succeeding at last, he soon thrust a slick finger inside Rythian’s body.

The bounty hunter gasped a quiet curse as Lalna began to stretch him, and slowly Lalna pulled away from him, hot tongue no longer tracing along his balls. He added another finger to Rythian, and the man moaned softly, his eyes travelling up to focus on the scientist.

Reaching across Rythian, Zoeya dipped her index finger inside the small tin that still lay open on the bed. She knelt at Lalna’s side and gently pressed her own finger inside Rythian’s body, sliding against the two fingers Lalna had already slipped inside him. Below them, Rythian whined and shifted his hips slightly, his eyes fixed on them.

“Have you done this for him before?” the scientist asked Zoeya softly, his fingers resuming their steady pace in and out of Rythian.

“No,” she admitted, a small uncertain smile flashing across her face.

“Here,” Lalna said, curling his fingers. “Can you feel where my fingers are?”

“Yes,” Zoeya replied, repeating the motion slowly. They both glanced down as Rythian gasped.

“There,” Lalna grinned, withdrawing his fingers from the bounty hunter. He rose from the bed to strip off his underdrawers as Zoeya brushed her fingers over that same spot again.

“Zoeya,” Rythian moaned, stretching out his hand to her.

She slid another finger inside him and leaned down, allowing him to put his hand on her shoulder. “Is that good?” she asked, smiling at his expression.

“I-” Rythian broke into a low groan as she put her fingertips to that point inside him. He let out a soft, embarrassed laugh when he managed to recover himself. “Yeah,” he eventually answered. “Yeah, it really is.”

She turned to Lalna who had again knelt on the bed and was working the salve along his cock. Zoeya put her hand to his wrist, halting the movement as she wrapped her own fingers around his shaft. Sighing softly, the scientist leaned against her, his lips parting easily when she pressed her mouth to his. Thumb sliding over the head of Lalna’s cock, she spread the slick salve all over his length, hand working along his hot flesh until she coaxed a small moan from him.

Then she eased away, allowing Lalna to shuffle forwards a few inches to kneel before Rythian, who had been watching them carefully, his hand on his own cock. Then Rythian rose and turned onto his hands and knees. “I want you to-” he ducked his head, searching for the right words “-have me like this,” he finished nervously. The bounty hunter waited as Lalna grasped his hip and slowly began to guide his cock inside him.

After rising to shed her trousers and remaining undergarments, Zoeya settled down in front of Rythian, drawing his head into her lap again. The bounty hunter whined as Lalna entered him, and Zoeya bent down to kiss the tops of his shoulders, running her fingers through his hair reassuringly. Groaning, Rythian shifted his hips to find a more comfortable position as Lalna began to thrust smoothly inside him.

Slowly, Rythian raised himself up just far enough that he could put his mouth to Zoeya’s breast. His eyes flicked up to her face to find her watching him intently. Bracing herself with one arm behind her, Zoey put her other hand to his jaw, her thumb skimming lightly across his cheekbone.

Putting his lips to a spot low on Zoeya’s stomach, Rythian trailed kisses down her body. He halted a few inches below her navel to encourage her to spread her thighs a little wider. Then Rythian flicked out his tongue and brushed the tip over her flesh. She let out a small, surprised gasp and barely managed to keep still as he gently ran his fingertips over her.

As he paid his attentions to Zoeya, Rythian felt her hand glide up his neck and into his hair. She gently stroked his hair, before slipping her fingers into his hair to rest against his scalp. Meanwhile, Rythian grasped at his cock with his free hand, pumping himself.

His moans grew louder as Lalna’s pace quickened. “Jesus,” Rythian whimpered when he finally pulled away from Zoeya. Breathing heavily, he sank down on the bed, turning his face into sheets. “Shit, Lalna,” was the last thing he managed to gasp before he came, his body going tense between them. The scientist was forced to slow down for a brief moment, but his hips soon resumed their earlier pace.

Shifting upwards again to rest against the inside of Zoeya’s thigh, Rythian tried to catch his breath. Gently, he again put his fingers on her, gently tracing circles around her clit, before finally putting his fingers to that spot. Zoeya lifted her hips up against his fingers, moaning and Rythian again lowered his mouth to her.

Lalna gasped, “Fuck,” above them, hips slamming against Rythian a few final times as he came. He rested for a moment afterwards before pulling out of Rythian, making him whine softly. Sitting back on his heels, he looked over the pair. Zoeya lay on the bed, her head thrown back as she gently rubbed her fingers against Rythian’s scalp. Rythian kept his mouth on her, sometimes running his tongue over her and sometimes sucking gently at her clit.

The scientist slid up to rest against Zoeya’s side, head pillowed on her shoulder. Lazily, he reached out to touch her breasts, carefully cupping one in his hand before moving onto the next. He pinched at one of her nipples, first only gently, but then hard enough to make her gasp before he finally let go again. Zoeya put her hand on his back, moaning softly at some particular motion of Rythian’s tongue.

Rolling until he was nearly on top of her, Lalna put his mouth to her as well. He sucked at her left breast, pulling her nipple into his mouth. “Mmm,” she hummed quietly to herself, stroking the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Carefully, Lalna allowed the edge of his teeth to just barely graze that mouthful of her flesh.

“Oh!” Zoeya suddenly gasped, and the scientist looked up to see her lips still rounded by that simple syllable. He watched as she came, arching her back for several long seconds. Then her grip on Rythian’s hair loosened, and Lalna took hold of Rythian instead, lifting him up to lay beside them.

Uncertainly, the bounty hunter allowed Lalna to pull him close. Head resting on the scientist’s chest, he curled up between them. Zoeya nestled up against his back, and Rythian relaxed enough to doze with them.


End file.
